Ownership
by The Lone Kid
Summary: "All is in peace in Arendelle, until a ruler did appear. A person who wanted something so great, along he spread out fear. One day he was in the kingdom and demanded to see the Queen of Snow, and all of the land suffered, both painfully and slow."


***You entered the theater and found a place to sit with popcorn and a can of ****soda in hand and the lights turned off and the screen in front turned black***

* * *

><p><strong>*Then a voice can be heard from the screen*<strong>

**?: Hi everyone, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!**

***The voice belonged to none other than, Olaf, the summer-loving snowman standing in the center of the dark screen***

**Olaf: Hey guys, sorry about that, so let's start this thing over, Hi everyone, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!**

***you saw that some of the kids inside the theater waved at him too***

**Olaf: Also, I'm here to make sure you guys are comfortable for the movie! ****Before we begin though, I would like to tell you guys a few rules:**

***Then the scene changed showing Olaf is inside a theater too***

**Olaf: The first rule is NO TALKING INSIDE THE THEATER****, it could distract the audience watching**

***As soon as he said that, other village girls are talking and giggling loudly***

***Olaf became annoyed as he grabbed some snow from himself and threw it at them***

**Girl 1: Hey!**

**Olaf: I said, NO TALKING INSIDE THE THEATER**

**Girl 2: But we're talking about how ****cute ****you are**

***Olaf blushed at that comment***

**Olaf: (whispering) _Thank you, but can you talk a little quieter?_**

***The girls did as they were told and quieted down then Olaf became serious again***

**Olaf: The second rule is TURN OFF ALL YOUR CELLULAR DEVICES, we wouldn't want any distractions**

***Then a ringing sound can be heard***

****Olaf: I just said, **TURN OFF YOUR CELLULAR DEVICES!******

*******Then a buff man neared him*******

******Man: Excuse me?******

**********Olaf: Uh...can you _please_ TURN OFF YOUR PHONE?**********

**********Man: Hmph, okay**********

***********Olaf sighed in relief when he's gone***********

**********Olaf: Next, the last and most important rule is NO CAMCORDING, come on, let's see if there is one**********

***********Olaf looked over to the crowd of people and saw Hans in a disguise with a video camera***********

********************Olaf: Hey You!********************

*********************Hans jumped in surprised and looked at him*********************

******************************Olaf: Stop that! Not only you'll be thrown in Jail but you'll be eaten by Marshmallow too, would you like that? Huh?******************************

*******************************Hans shook his head no furiously*******************************

****************************************Olaf: Good, now put that thing away or else****************************************

*****************************************Hans instantly threw his video camera away*****************************************

*****************************************Olaf then turned to you, the viewers*****************************************

****************************************Olaf: Lastly, the Disclaimer: the author does NOT OWN Frozen and any other Disney characters that may or may not appear****************************************

****************************************Olaf: Well that's it, so it's better to keep those rules in mind folks, now on with the show!****************************************

****************************************Everyone including you: Shh!****************************************

**************************************************Olaf: Sorry *smiling while eating popcorn***************************************************

* * *

><p>The scene opened to the beautiful, clear Arendellian waters, the clear blue sky under the sun shining brightly, but most of all, showing the majestic kingdom of Arendelle.<p>

Flynn: Welcome, to Arendelle...A beautiful, peaceful and serene land, that once been shut out from the world. *Flynn narrates*

Rapunzel: But there's a reason that happened, for the kingdom lies many hidden secrets underneath...

Mérida: ...and yet, waiting to be revealed.

Flynn: Except this story isn't about Arendelle, or her secrets...

Rapunzel: but instead, about two sisters, when destiny made them face a new foe and go on a perilous journey, as they will be tested by their Trust...

Flynn: ...Strength...

Mérida: ...Bravery...

All: ...and Love

* * *

><p><em><strong>OWNERSHIP<strong>_

* * *

><p>In this world, everyone says that magic isn't real, trolls, mermaids, dragons, and other strange beings didn't exist, a flower that fell from the sun could heal people or a prince turned into a bear, or a child that could control winter itself could not be all true but that's because many people haven't seen it themselves... yet.<p>

People tend to fear, what they could not comprehend, just because something is different, they deem it immediately as sorcery, magic, witchcraft, or…monsters.

Monsters…that harm people, without any remorse or guilt, monsters that have no mind at all, just a killing machine, born to wreck havoc into the lives of others that's what they believe

But let me tell you something, that a monster is never born, they are only made

Now back to this story, as we all know that what you believed in before are only half true, yes trolls, mermaids, other strange beings, heck, even dragons exists but only a small portion of them survived as they hidden themselves, away from people who might fear them because of their difference.

But there's another reason why they hide, for fear that some people aren't afraid of them but only lusted their power to use it for their own purposes

With that thought in mind, the beings all around gathered as to make sure that no mortal will lay their hands on their powers, they constructed an ancient relic that can hold all of their magic inside for they fear that one of their own might be captured or betray them to the humans.

Wasting no time, the leader of this clan, Lady Winter, ordered all of the magical beings to give up some of their gifts as one of their own did betray them and is now leading an army to obtain it.

Lady Winter tried all of her efforts to hold them off as long as she could but the army is too strong.

She yelled over to her second in command, a troll, to guide all of the creatures out of here but the troll try to do as he was told but his concern for the being is too powerful than his obedience to her and not just him but even all of the beings who served Lady Winter did not leave her all alone

They stayed together and joined her in fighting the enemy forces but they were out matched.

The leader, seeing no other option, decided to use every ounce of energy she has left, she created a blizzard so powerful that covered all of the area that some believe she manage to freeze half of the world.

The battle was over, the creatures won but…at a very high cost.

There, lay at the center is Lady Winter, or…what's left of her, they asked the troll for information but he concluded that the magic she used was too powerful for her to completely control, as her very being just simply vanished for he cannot sense her or anywhere.

Mourning at the loss of their leader, their guide, but mostly, one of their own, fulfilling what she asked of them in the first place, they offered all of their magic and even their whole beings to be stored inside the relic, and cast a spell that it can be only opened by Lady Winter's magic herself.

As one by one offered themselves to the artifact, they made the troll promise to take care of it and hide it where no one will be able to find and use its power.

With that being said, all of them were gone, leaving the troll alone to fulfill his duty, casting one last glance to the space where his friend disappeared to, he went to the farthest borders in the mountains and placed it deeper inside a cave, sealed away from humanity, never to be seen again

Until now…

* * *

><p>A stranger along with his men, journeyed up to the farthest tallest mountain ever created, trying to continue through the ever roaring blizzard, guided by a worn out scroll, he stopped at the base covered by snow and ice but with an unmistakable symbol carved into the ice<p>

Turning to his men who were cloaked with winter gear along with him, slightly shivering from the cold he bellowed "Know this men! Behind this very mountain lies the relic, the key to the fall of all of Europe!"

All of the soldiers shouted in agreement and began pulling out their swords

Turning back to the wall of ice, he recited the ancient incantation

The whole area suddenly shake, the soldiers thought it was an earthquake but they stood their ground, then the wall of ice began to shatter, the stranger moved backwards to avoid getting hit by the sharp pieces falling out the structure until finally, a passageway inside the mountain showed itself behind the wall of ice

Smiling in triumph the stranger made his way towards the prize waiting deep inside, with the soldiers following behind him, as they lighted their torches

Passing through the endless walls as it finally led them to the heart of the mountain, there in the very center, lays a cube placed on top of a wooden stand, with markings carved into letters

All of the men looked in awe at, not just at the cube but the pictures painted in the walls of the cave, showing symbols and paintings of creatures that all of them thought were just legends but no, they're all true

The stranger paid no mind to his soldiers, his gaze set on only one thing as he got off his horse and moved closer to the artifact

"The _Mørkraft_, beautiful, simply beautiful" he murmured he placed his hand on top of it then it lit up instantly, making a small gust of wind that caused the torches to go out

He covered his eyes to avoid from small dust that might flew straight to his eyes and once the gust of wind stopped, the markings glowed blue

Curious, he dropped his hands down and went near it

There were words written, creating some sort of poem, or prophecy perhaps?

He squint his eyes, trying to read it while his men began lighting their torches again

_Heed this warning,_

_If you value your life_

_The pain so great that like of a knife_

_Only this may be opened by a love so warm,_

_That not everyone can perform_

_Although owns a heart so cold_

_Owns also, a heart of gold_

_Born by the powers of snow and ice_

_In the wrong hands, shall be your demise_

_All will perish with this kind of power_

_Only then she is all you need to conquer_

_For the land will fall in your only mercy_

_Unless you shall be smite by someone worthy_

The glow disappeared at the last of that line, the stranger look angered for a second, seeing that he was so close yet so far from the relic he sought but he knew that all good things will come to those who waits.

Without any more distractions, he ordered his men to get the trunk and with careful hands, he place the cube inside it and sealed it shut.

"Let's move out, men! We got what we came for" he shouted

He saddled up first on his horse and rode out of the cave with the soldiers following behind, all the while thinking of the inscription and what it means.

* * *

><p>Not too many years from now and not too far away from the mountains as time passed and men started to forget about mythical creatures and legends, there grew a kingdom, the kingdom of Arendelle.<p>

It prospered like many other kingdoms such as Corona and the Southern Isles and it was now ruled greatly and fairly by a respected and beloved King and Queen.

The kingdom prospered under their rule, it was that time though; the beautiful Queen Idun announced of the expected arrival of a child.

Everyone in the kingdom were overjoyed at the news, as a celebration; the kingdom declared a ball to take place tonight. All visiting dignitaries and noble people are coming to congratulate the Royal couple. Everyone was ecstatic.

Inside the castle, the pregnant Queen was softly humming a lullaby as she combed her hair and getting ready for the ball that will take place here at the castle.

There was a knock on the door and King Agdar entered, smiling as he stride over to his wonderful wife and placed a loving kiss on her cheek.

"Still can't over the shock?" she teased

He chuckled as he shook his head no

"Nope, still shocked, I still can't believe you manage to hide this from me" he joked as he massaged his Queen's shoulders, the woman sighing in content.

"I know but I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Well, you surely outdone yourself, I'm completely surprised, I think next time, no more surprises are in order" he replied while going over to their closet and took out his suit he's going to wear tonight

"True, but what if I'll tell you that my mother will be coming over for a visit?" as she placed her hair in a bun and almost jumped when Agdar fell on his rear end

"Wait, what?"

Giggling, she held out her hand for him to take as Agdar stood up and brushed off his clothes and gave him a peck on the cheek

"You're kidding, right? Honey…?" he asked, dreading the answer; causing Idun to laugh

"I get that you have a disliking to my mother" she concluded as she gracefully walked over to the open closet and picked the dress she's going to wear for the ball.

"What? No! I'm okay with your mother…it's just she's a little…"he trailed off, searching for the right word

"Overprotective over me?" she offered as she entered the dressing screen and changed into the dress she will wear

"Yes, that, I'm telling you Idun, she hates me, and I just know it" he replied causing a laugh coming from the dressing screen while he too, changed into his outfit for the party

"I swear she still doesn't accept me even after we married" he continued, his voiced muffled by the fabric

Idun rolled her eyes at that statement "you handled many grouchy dignitaries, the Duke of 'Weasel town' and other drunken Kings who tried to have me "dance" with them but you can't handle an overprotective mother?" she asked, amused

"Well if said overprotective mother is yours then yes, I can't handle that"

She just laughed and helped her husband get ready, getting a few kisses here and there

_"I swear, if we keep this up then we'll be late for the party" _Idun thought as she was being bombarded by her husband's loving kisses

When they did, finally manage to finish getting ready and only five minutes late, the King and Queen of Arendelle finally arrived and now standing behind the curtains of the other side of the dais waiting for Kai, Agdar's trusted advisor and friend, to announce them as the guests clapped at their entrance and now mingled with each other as the party started.

That night as all of the bottles of wine were drunk, the congratulations were given, and a few whacks from the Queen's mother for the King because he "touched my youngest daughter in an innuendo way!" then all can say that they had a pretty great time

When all of the guests left and Idun's mother at a guest room on the farthest wing inside the castle, much to the King's relief and the amusement of the Queen, the happy married couple entered their room as Idun change into her night gown and Agdar to his sleep attire.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked as his wife lied down next to him

She just nodded as she cuddled next to him murmuring something he couldn't place

"What was that?"

"I said I hope mother didn't give you a hard time?"

"Well, I had to avoid you when she's near and even when I'm a slightest bit near you, she whacked me with that accursed cane of hers" causing his wife to laugh out loud

Once she regained her breathing, she looked at him in disbelief "she really did that?"

"Yes, but don't worry, I managed to dodge most of her attacks on me" he replied whole-heartedly

Then he turned serious "any thoughts on names for the child?"

She thought it over for a minute then replied "if it's a girl; Elsa and if it's a boy; Tyrone"

"Hmm…Elsa, I like the sound of that" he said, trying out the name

Idun only muttered something and instantly fell asleep. The king did the same and planted a kiss on his wife's forehead and slept into a peaceful dream.

* * *

><p>Nine months later, the Queen finally gave birth to the beautiful Princess Elsa, who has platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. The couple can't be happier than they are now as they announced to all of Arendelle this wonderful miracle.<p>

Another few months later, the Queen said that another baby will arrive soon, causing all of the citizens to cheer again with the King and Queen's friends sending gifts as other close kingdoms are invited for the baby shower.

* * *

><p>One stormy night though, the only thing that can be heard inside the castle is the pained screams of the Queen.<p>

King Agdar paced outside the room where his wife is in with a worried expression on his face. Occasionally he would ask a passing midwife how is the Queen doing but all got was a short "Well, Your Majesty" then hurriedly getting inside followed by another cry of pain from Queen Idun

"Papa?" came a little voice

Agdar looked down to see his three year-old daughter clutching a stuff snowman with a scared look on her face

"Snowflake, what are you doing up so late?" he asked as he scooped her up in his arms and sat down on a couch next to a window just across the door hiding his in-labor wife

"I can't sleep, is Mama okay?" she asked as she hugged the stuff toy tighter

"Yes, snowflake, Mama will be alright" he answered but seeing the look his daughter is giving, he decided to change the subject

"That's a cute little snowman, who gave it to you?"

"He, papa"

"Umm…he?"

She giggled as she held up the toy

"Not 'it' papa, he"

Realization spread across Agdar's face as he made an o shape with his mouth

Chuckling as he said "I'm sorry, who gave _him_ to you?"

Smiling as she hugged the toy tighter "Elliott did!"

The King smiled at that, knowing it was his friend's six year-old son who gave _him_ to her but he decided to play along "Elliott, and who is that, my dear?"

Blushing she giggled and answered "He's my friend, papa"

Agdar held his chin like he was in deep thought "is he from, Corona?"

Giggling, she shook her head no

He tried again "is he from, the Southern Isles?"

Another giggle, another shook

"Well, those are the only kingdoms I know, care to tell me, snowflake?"

"He's a prince papa, from your friend?" she laughed as Agdar pretended to look surprised

"Oh is he? Well if he's courting my little princess then he would need to watch out from big old papa bear!" he stated as he tickled his eldest daughter, causing her to squeal

"Papa-stop-hahaha-it!" she pleaded still laughing

The king stopped after a few minutes, letting his daughter rest for a bit but then another thought occurred to him

"Elsa, how are you doing with your powers lately?" he asked worried since he made it a habit to ask his daughter that question, knowing how dangerous it can be when not being taken seriously and with caution

Proudly, Elsa got off her papa's lap and was now standing in front of him and showed him "I'm doing better, papa!" she excitedly waved her hands and a few seconds later, a little version of a snowman is in her palms, made out of snow

He smiled with pride at his daughter but there was still wariness in his eyes since it was not too long ago when Kai reported Elsa created a handful of snow in her room and coated her bed with it to make some sort of miniature slide.

Before he could bring this subject out, the door hiding the Queen opened and a very tired Gerda came out and said "Your Majesty, she made it, and the baby, it's a girl, a very healthy girl indeed" with a smile

Agdar grinned largely as he picked up Elsa, who saw her father's wide smile, but still don't have enough knowledge to fully understand on what is really going on

Although the King was disappointed because he expected to have a son, he was proud to call Elsa his heir because although she is still a child, she did prove herself when she developed an interest in certain books Agdar usually reads to her, and those kinds are usually for ages older than hers.

All he has to worry about was her powers, the people might not take kindly to have a ruler with the powers to control ice and snow but that's a topic Agdar decides to ignore for the time being

He entered the room with Elsa in his arms as he looked over to the bed to see a much worn out queen but with a beaming smile, lovingly holding a bundle in her arms

"What's that, mama?" Elsa asked the Agdar sat down next to his wife, giving Elsa room to walk near her mother and the soft sounds coming from the baby

"It's your sister, snowflake" Queen Idun said

The princess looks up, clearly confused, Agdar decided to explain "it means, she's your friend and now that means you're a big sister, you have to take care of her, okay?"

"You mean, I'm older than her?"

Agdar chuckled "yes but it also means that you're her guardian now, someone to take care of her while me and your mama are busy"

"Oh, so she's a princess like me too?" she asked with a smile

The parents nodded, adoring how Elsa is interpreting how she thinks is what a big sister or having a little sister to be exact, means

Elsa looked over to the bundle as she opened her eyes revealing blue eyes like her and a small smile

Feeling her smile is contagious, Elsa smiled back

"What should we call her dear?" Idunn asked, tired as she rested her back on the pillows

The king ponder over it a minute before asking Elsa "Snowflake, do you have an idea of a name for your sister"

Elsa rubbed her chin in thought before smiling and said "Anna" as she looked at the little bundle who keeps on smiling

"Because she looks like an Anna"

The King and Queen laughed at this as the Queen said "Anna. A-N-N-A, yes, that name feels right"

King Agdar smiled "Anna, meaning 'full of grace', but something tells me she would be far from graceful when she gets older" glancing at his wife with a knowing look. The Queen rolled her eyes at that but too tired to think of a retort.

Seeing his wife adjusting herself to a more comfortable position, he took his elder daughter's hand as he said "come on now, Elsa. I think we should let mama rest now for a bit"

Elsa pouted but understood and followed her papa out as he held the door open to her, giving his wife one last glance with a proud smile then closed the door.

* * *

><p>It was an early morning as Princess Anna silently walked over to her elder sister's bed and sat on top of her, causing the other girl to grunt.<p>

"Anna? What time is it?" Elsa asked sleepily as a yawn escaped her

The younger girl didn't said anything for a minute before asking their favorite question "Do you wanna build a snowman?" with a glint on her eyes

Sitting up properly now, Elsa rubbed her still sleepy eyes as she answered "Sorry Anna, but remember what papa said? No magic when papa has visitors" as she walked over to her closet and changed into a simple blue summer dress

"Awe…fine then let's do something else!" the five year old girl offered as she too, changed into a summer dress but only it was green

Then she grabbed the eight year old girl's hand and dragged her downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, the sisters are now running around the halls, trying to get away from something but it seems it didn't scare them, to say the least it almost as it looks like their laughing from it.<p>

The walking maids would have dropped what they were carrying as the princesses passed if it weren't for their adapted skills to avoid colliding with the princesses when they're up to their mischief.

The servants have only one thought though; just what are they running from? An angry scream from the other side of the hall answered their silent question as Gerda, the head maid of the staff, came running towards where the two girls left.

To say she was angry was an understatement, to say the least. Ever since those two were born, the King and Queen were busier than ever, so they had to charge Gerda in taking care of their children. The elderly maid thought it was an easy job but boy was she wrong!

She stopped for a moment and leaned on the wall for support, catching her breath for a second. Her face flushed from either the sweat or from the anger

"When I catch those two!" she muttered

As she followed towards the direction where she can distinctively hear singing;

Elsa and Anna: "1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
>You and me together, knees together, freeze together<br>Up or down together, princess crown together  
>Always be together, you and me<p>

1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
>You and me together, knees together, freeze together<br>Up or down together, princess crown together  
>Always be together, you and me"<p>

Laughing, Elsa: "They say a princess is full of charm and grace  
>They say she always knows her place"<p>

Anna: "They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes,  
>they say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose" both of them laughing as they reenact what they are saying<p>

"They say she's calm, they say she's kind  
>They say she never speaks her mind or freezes nanny's big behind" Elsa sang as she did just that when she saw Gerda nearing them and sped off running at the opposite direction<p>

Both: "But you and me, we, we know better"

Gerda: "You girls are in so much trouble, when I'm gonna tell your father!" it was soon muffled by the doors as the two trouble making duo escaped her

Anna: "How come you can do that and I can't?"

Elsa: "I don't know, I wish you could though..." she trailed off as she continued singing

Elsa: "They say a princess is super duper sweet"

Anna: "She doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat"

Both: "And you never see her eat" they sang together as they saw a plate of chocolate cake on top of the dining hall as they passed by and quickly devoured it

Anna: "They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee"

Elsa: "They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea"

Anna: "They say she's poised"

Elsa: "They say she's fair"

Both: "She never mentions underwear!"

Anna: "Or longs to see the world out there"

Both: "But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own  
>For the distant someday when we're grown"<p>

Elsa: "When I'm queen"

Anna: "And I'm your right hand"

Elsa: "We'll get to travel"

Both: "Throughout the land"

Anna: "I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do"

Elsa: "We'll take care of our people and they will love"

Both: "Me and you…"

"No one can tell us what a princess should be  
>As long as we're together, you and me"<p>

They finished the song with a hug, unaware of the calculating eyes that momentarily disappeared before it was even there.

"Hey Elsa?"

"Hmm…"

"We'll always be together, right?"

"Of course!"

"Pinkie promise?" Anna asked as she held out her pinkie

Smiling, Elsa did the same "Pinkie promise"

* * *

><p>But then, such promises may never last as Elsa suddenly shut her sister out and Anna, poor sweet Anna never knew why, as she spent thirteen years alone inside the castle, like a prisoner in her own home.<p>

After her parents who never returned from their trip, it made it worse for the sisters for; not only forced to grow up alone, now, without their parent's company, all they have left is each other.

Then when the day of Elsa's coronation arrived, everything was going on smoothly as planned, that is until Elsa's secret was out, accidentally plunging Arendelle and everywhere into an eternal winter.

As certain events unfolded, it was one event that was so tragic yet saved the Queen's life.

"No!" came Anna's yell as Prince Hans brought down his sword but crashed into a million pieces as Anna turned into a frozen statue on the spot.

Looking up, Elsa saw her younger sister's statue, filled with shock and dread.

"Anna!" she exclaimed, standing up and caressing her sister's face

"Anna…no...no, no…please…no...Anna..." she cried as she hugged the statue that once been her sister. After all these years she'd done to protect her, she always ended up hurting the ones she love.

"Anna?" came the voice of the snowman...the very first snowman they built together.

Elsa was too busy mourning to care about anything else, the person she spent her life protecting is now gone...

Because of her.

Oblivious to the gasps coming from the snowman and the dignitaries, Anna slowly thawed until she was completely unfrozen again.

Feeling a sudden shift, Elsa looked up to be face to face with her sister, looking at her with a smile and relief.

"A-Anna?" she can't help but asked in disbelief

Wasting no time, she stood up and hugged her sister tightly, to good to be true.

But it is, it really is her sister, alive and well. Pulling away, she touched her sister's cheek one last time before asking "You'd sacrifice your life for me?"

Anna replied almost immediately, filled with warmth and confidence "I love you"

At that moment, Elsa knew how to thaw the land, "Love will Thaw" she said, and to everyone's astonishment, she raised her hands in the air, gathering all the snow, ice she created forming it into one big snowflake in the air until it vanished.

Letting her arms down slowly, she was greeted by her sister's smile saying "I knew you could do it" without any trace of doubt in her voice. From that knowing on, Elsa finally learned how to thaw, and the real opposite of fear is not courage but love.

* * *

><p>Months passed after the events of Elsa's strange transformation, and all of Arendelle is at peace again.<p>

This time, the annual Spring Festival is nearing the fair kingdom, and every other monarchy is invited and welcomed to attend, except of course Weselton and the Southern Isles, due to Princess Anna's and Queen Elsa's requests.

As night came and blanketed the fair kingdom, covering it in comfortable serenity and coolness as every villager slept soundly in the peaceful night.

All except a certain Snow Queen

Elsa bolted upright, panting heavily, eyes darting wildly around the room. She closed her eyes to still her heart beat and calm down but to no avail, suddenly there was a soft yet warm hand on her shoulder and when she glanced up she was met with caring blue eyes "A-Anna?" she asked weakly

The younger girl nodded or at least what Elsa thought she did in the dark as she gently patted her sister's hand, helping her calm down. When her breathing became normal again, Elsa felt her sister shift in the bed as she asked "what happened? Tom heard you screaming or crying in your sleep and he just called me, thinking you need help" in a soft tone, not a hint of annoyance but concern

Elsa blushed but luckily in the dark, Anna could not see it, as she replied in a still shaky voice "I'm sorry I woke you up, I promise it won't happen again" causing the hand holding her shoulder to squeeze slightly as the princess said "No, I won't take that for an answer, remember, no more shutting me out?"

The snow queen smiled at her weakly as she answered "Just a bad dream"

Anna nodded in understanding _"Well, that's a first"_ she thought since it's been a while since she called them _bad dreams_.

"Care to tell me what is it about?"

Elsa just shook her head childishly as she hugged her knees towards her torso tightly

Anna, seeing this action sighed knowing whenever her sister gets like this, it means she doesn't want to talk about it but at the same time, showing that she's not shutting her sister out, she's just being difficult.

Still it's shutting her out in Anna's perspective but she knows her sister doesn't have any options left and that it wasn't _entirely_ shutting her out, at least, not directly.

_"Baby steps it is then"_ Anna thought

Sighing once again, she just continued patting her older sister in hopes that she could at least open up more

After an agonizing few minutes, Elsa spoke "it-it was just…the time you…" she trailed off, not having anymore the courage to continue

Anna nodded, understanding it was _those _kind of nightmares again, ever since the Catastrophe was over, she sometimes wake up to the sounds of crying behind her sister's door, sometimes it would get a three-day gap before another one shows up. It's been three weeks since the last nightmare, where the Queen woke up in the dead of night sweating, and a worried Tom comforting her. It was the morning on that same day did Anna find out about it.

With this being different and quite possibly the worst since she was awoken by Tom's voice, not Elsa's cries in fear.

As soon as woke up, the first thing she saw was Tom's concerned eyes and saying that something's wrong. Anna immediately bolted out of her room, already thinking about assassination attempts…or worse. But no sooner as she arrived she could have sighed in relief when her sister was still alive except the room was covered with ever growing ice spikes and a thrashing Snow Queen in her bed.

The Princess wasted no time after that, carefully moving her way around the obstacle course her sister has unconsciously created for her, successfully reaching her sister and only a small cut on the cheek caused by an unsuspecting icicle to appear scraped her skin was her only problem…that and the question how to wake her sister up from her nightmare.

"Hey, we've been through this a hundred times Elsa, it wasn't your fault" Anna stated

"I know but this time, I felt like it was…Anna…" Elsa said while staring at her sister's eyes

"I killed you, I really did, in my dream, you were pleading me not to but I didn't listen…I plunged my sword through your heart, looking at you with no remorse, no guilt, no mercy…" Elsa whispered, few tears escaping

"Elsa- Anna tried to say but her sister cut her off

-DON'T YOU SEE?! IT WAS MY FAULT ANNA, MINE, NOT HANS, NOT THE DUKE…MINE, IT WAS _MY _FAULT, ANNA! MINE" the Queen didn't know she was shouting and crying at the same time but she didn't care, all the pent up emotions from the previous nightmares she had now over flooding her mind

"…my fault…it was my fault…" Elsa kept repeating as she bowed down her head low

The Princess remained silent after her sister's outburst, her words echoing inside her head _"my fault"_ like a knife has been stabbed on her heart.

For once, Anna didn't know what to do, turning to the cat that listened attentively the whole time, Anna said "Tom, can you go downstairs and tell Gerda to bring us two mugs of hot-chocolate, please?"

"Of course!" Tom replied instantly, a little too cheerful since he now has an opportunity to help Elsa out, wasting no time, he dashed out of the room

Turning once again back to her sister, Anna hesitated at first but worked up the courage to move her hands and gently place it on her sister's shoulder.

Her heart broke when she saw her winced at the touched like she was burned but didn't have the energy nor the heart to remove it.

Anna sighed when she realized what Elsa's doing, she's repeating that damn mantra again, the "Conceal, Don't feel" crap, she's been muttering since their childhood.

The feisty young girl resisted the urge to shout at her but knew that would even further their problem and just settled on words

"Elsa, look at me…"

Still no response and Elsa kept her head low

"Elsa, I said _look_ at _me_" she tried again, a little more with force

The Snow Queen shivered at her usually soft yet strong voice of her sister turning into a more demanding tone she didn't hear often.

Slowly, she looked up to see not Anna's serious stare but with a loving and understanding one instead.

And to her shock, a little cut, not deep enough to be infected but painful enough to hurt, on Anna's cheek.

"Did I…" Elsa choked on her words

Following her sister's gaze and saw she was staring at her cut she instantly said "It's nothing Elsa, just a little cut, it's nothing that could harm me"

But Elsa wasn't paying attention to her as she moved over her bedside dresser and hastily turned on her oil lamp and was shocked to see once her room has been illuminated.

Her entire room is covered in snow and ice, icicles sprouting from her walls and to her horror; it was all directed at the door to her room.

Turning to her left, she saw there was one on her left, the same spike that created the cut.

If it was lowered, it could have pierced her sister's heart…

Elsa shook with sobs, her shoulders shaking in fear.

"Elsa, calm down! It's nothing, see!" Anna said trying to calm her sister down, barely hearing the words "_I'm a monster…_"

To calm her sister down, Anna began humming a soft tune their mama used to sing to them when they were younger, while doing that she was running her fingers on her sister's hair, as Elsa continued to sob on her shoulder.

Slowly the sobs lessened and even breathing can be heard inside the room as Elsa remembered that day, that moment Queen Idun sang it to her.

_It was a stormy night in Arendelle, the rain poured on, as the houses are closed tightly to prevent any of the rain droplets entering their homes. _

_Inside the castle, Queen Idun strolled along the hallways with only a candle since it was pretty late and she just finished her favorite book. She walked over to her youngest daughter's room and saw she was sleeping peacefully, albeit a bit of drool falling and her hair sticking out in different angles._

_Shaking her head, she shut the door quietly and proceeded to check on her eldest, her heart suddenly grew heavy as she thought how her little snowflake was taking their, hopefully temporary separation._

_She stopped at the familiar snowflake door. She was about to knock when she heard quiet crying, worried, she opened the door silently and her heart broke when she saw her snowflake crying, clutching her blanket and her snowman stuff toy tightly._

_Sighing, with an understanding smile, she entered the room and shut the door without a sound; she walked up to her daughter and sat next to her._

_Sensing the shift in the bed, Elsa glances up to see her mother there next to her, wasting no time she crashed into her mother's awaiting arms, pouring her eyes out while the Queen softly caress her hair, patting her back._

_"there, there, it's okay snowflake, I'm right here…I'll always be here" the Queen knew it was a lie though, since she can't know for sure if she will always be there for her but anything to help her daughter calm down._

_"Mama?" she heard Elsa ask_

_"Yes Snowflake?"_

_"Do-do you think, I-I'm a monster?"_

_The question made Idun's blood run cold as she swear that maybe she just heard it wrong. The word "monster" ringing inside her head and this…coming from her 8 year-old daughter may have shattered her hopes that she didn't heard it right._

_Pulling away from the hug, she placed both of her hands on her shoulders as she looked at her daughter's tear stricken face and red puffy eyes. Biting her lip, she sighed as she asked "was it the dream?"_

_Elsa slowly nodded as she shut her eyes tightly trying to hold her tears back but failing._

_"Shh…I'm not mad snowflake" she cooed as she used her hand to lift her chin up and pressed her lips to Elsa's forehead._

_"Would you like to tell me about it?" the Queen asked slowly_

_Just a shook of her head was her reply_

_Sighing but with a patient smile, she picked Elsa up and cradled her on her lap as she move to a more comfortable position where Elsa still clutched her while burying her face on her neck. All the while, Idun kept rubbing circles on her back, whispering soft comfort, not minding the frost that was slowly coating her dress._

_Even after a few minutes where only Elsa's crying seized but her shaking didn't leave. Not knowing what else to do, Idun began humming a soft tune her mother thought her as she began to sing: _

_"Baby mine, don't you cry  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes<br>Rest your head close to my heart  
>Never to part<br>Baby of mine"_

_The Queen sensed that her daughter's shaking was slowly diminishing. She silently sighed in relief._

_"Pay no heed to what they say_  
><em>Let your eyes sparkle and shine<em>  
><em>Never a tear<em>  
><em>Baby of mine<em>

_If they knew all about you_  
><em>They'd end up loving you too<em>  
><em>All those same people who scold you<em>  
><em>What they'd give just for the right to hold you<em>

_From your head down to your toes_  
><em>You're not much, goodness knows<em>  
><em>But you're so precious to me<em>  
><em>Sweet as can be<em>  
><em>Baby of mine"<em>

"But you're so precious to me, Sweet as can be, Baby of mine" Anna finished and saw that her sister did calm down as she was now sleeping soundly on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see the spikes retreating back from the wall, like they were never there in the first place.

Seeing that she would be sleeping here tonight, she lied down on the bed carefully to not wake her sister up and quietly adjusted herself so that Elsa would also be comfortable.

Kissing her forehead one last time, Anna closed her eyes and fell asleep. Not noticing a certain cat who was miraculously balancing two cups of hot chocolate on a tray entering the room. Seeing the sisters fast asleep like that, Tom sighed in contentment as he gently placed the tray on a chair and went back to his bed.

That night, it was the last night that Elsa ever had a nightmare. All she dreamed was spring.

* * *

><p>The next days continued on without any more trouble, the nightmares have gone away and all that's left to take care of is the upcoming Spring Festival.<p>

Everyone in the kingdom exerted a lot of effort to make it very memorable, the Captain of the Royal Guard, Captain Martin made sure to strengthen security since there would a lot more people coming than the Queen's coronation. Even the Monarchs helped with the plans such as the invitations, the games everyone can play, and of course, a secret grand finale after the festival with a ball that would be held later on.

Speaking of the Sisters, they're inside the ballroom, playing with the snow created by the Snow Queen herself as they both started building a snowman.

After they finished, Anna secretly made a snowball behind her sister's back, while she was inspecting the snowman they made with a proud smile.

Just as she was about to launch her attack, another snowball collided just behind her head. Swiftly, the princess turned around, only to be greeted by a barrage of snow on her face.

She removed the snow covering her face to hear a laughing Elsa, seeing her sister's frown; Elsa covered her mouth with her hand and whistled innocently.

Anna playfully glared at her sister as she tackled her to the snow covered floor as the Queen too, screamed jokingly as she was crushed by her sister's weight, who was laughing good-naturedly, the snowman completely forgotten.

"Ha-ha! I have conquered the mighty Snow Queen!" Anna yelled in triumph

"I don't think so!" Elsa yelled a back as she flipped her sister off her and it soon turned into a wrestling match.

Kai and Gerda, who were by the door way watching the girls they helped raise, whole wholeheartedly since it's been a long time since they last saw those two laugh and play without a care in the world.

"It's been a while those two girls laughed like that" the old maid commented with a smile like a mother would when she saw her children play with each other

Kai just chuckled in agreement "Yes, it is, isn't it? After thirteen long years, we would never imagine they would be reunited once again" as he watched Anna got showered by a bunch of snow, laughing all the time along with Elsa

"They both have grown into beautiful, fine, women, but their personalities never changed though" Gerda added with a small laugh as the Princess stubbornly protested, when Elsa asked her if she would like to surrender, shouting a "Never!" and tackled her sister again, when she got out of the pile.

"Indeed, the princess still is stubborn as ever and the queen as well but I think it is enough play time for today, the Queen still has paperwork that needs to be done" he said, making a move to do just that until the maid held on to his arm

"Must you? Maybe the Queen can play for a little bit more, besides, it's not every day she could have fun with Anna" she tried to reasoned

"I know, but their father appointed me this job to help her in her duties as Queen and it's my duty to do just that, hopefully enough she will get a break during the festival and she and Anna could have fun till their hearts content" the butler explained

Gerda just sighed, knowing he's right as she hesitantly let go of his arm as he approached the two, clearing his throat, catching the sisters' attention.

Upon seeing him, they both instantly stood up, brushing themselves off as Elsa asked "Work?" and got a nod in response.

Sighing, the Queen looked at her sister with apology in her eyes as she cleared the snow and hugged her, whispering "maybe later we could continue" while Anna nodded understandingly and left her, following Kai to her study

Before the steward could leave though; the maid gave him a look he caught before the doors closed behind him.

She went over to the Princess as saw her heading towards her room, catching up she said "Your Highness, if I may suggest, maybe you could play with Master Olaf or Mr. Bjorgman?"

At the mention of her boyfriend's name, Anna's eyes lit up instantly as she run out of the room with a quick "Thanks Gerda!" followed by a crash of suit of armors and a servant yelped in surprised with the princess saying "Oops, sorry! I'll clean it up later!" and hearing the door slam.

Gerda just shook her head with a smile as she exited the ballroom, prepared to inspect the number of suit of armors damaged this time.

Anna rushed towards the stables where the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer often hang-out, along with a bubbly snowman who appears to be in a deep 'conversation' with Sven.

He stopped when he saw the princess and waved at her "Hey Anna!" he greeted and was made a move to hug her with his famous warm hugs

Upon hearing Olaf calling out to his girlfriend, he grabbed her by the waist once Olaf pulled away from the hug to continue his 'talk' with Sven and twirled her around the air and kissed her in greeting.

"Morning feisty pants"

Anna blushed at the nickname he kept calling her as she playfully nudged him on the shoulder, causing him to laugh.

"Morning too, mountain man"

"So what brings you here, in this smelly old stable?"

"Besides meeting my smelly old boyfriend?" she teased

"That… or you just wanted someone to talk too" Kristoff concluded

"What? No…can't a princess visit her boyfriend once in a while?" she lied

Kristoff just gave her a look that meant, "I don't believe you" ever since that whole Elsa turning a cat fiasco, Kristoff deemed it right he need to keep reminding Anna that she needs to be _more_ careful, considering she almost lost her life…again.

The Princess just sighed knowing he was right, she's not one just to bottle up her emotions like her sister that's for sure, she usually does the opposite, expressing her emotions in a very creative way, and that lead to people reading her like an open book all the time

Seeing the look on his girlfriend's face, made Kristoff's resolve weaken as he concluded what made his Anna upset

_"Wait, what? His Anna, now where did this idea come from?"_ he thought but brushed it off for the moment, gripping his pocket tighter

"It's Elsa, isn't it?"

"Yes, not that she did something wrong or anything but she's too busy to play with me and I know she's the queen and all and she promised not to shut me out again, but maybe she could have let me help her with work-

Now the princess was pacing in front of a very amused ice harvester, who tried to listen to Anna's ramble

-and after the whole, kitty incident she still thinks she needs to do things all by herself, I mean, can you believe that?-

"Yes I can" Kristoff replied but Anna didn't seem to hear him, totally caught up on her train of thought

-but I think it's natural for her you know, but come on! Would it kill her to relax a bit? No! See? This is what I'm talking about but I'm not asking her to play with me all the time, I know it's her duty but-

The mountain man let her ramble for a moment and couldn't help but smile when he saw an unmistakably blonde woman pulling up her hood and walked out of the castle gates

He chuckled to himself, during after the events from few months Kristoff and the Queen manage to have a little chat about some things as Anna would put it "getting to know your future sibling one day talk" it was awkward at first but when Kristoff decided on the topic about his favorite thing; ice

They easily broke the awkward tension, and Elsa manage to tell Kristoff that sometimes, after the Great Thaw, she like to sneak out the castle and practice her powers to take off the stress of the day and if not stress, to just clear her mind, of course with this knowledge, Elsa made Kristoff promise not to tell anyone and if it would be involving Anna, she would like to tell her herself

-I mean, is that selfish? Kristoff, are you even listening?"

Kristoff snapped out of his thoughts to see Anna glaring at him, so he used the excuse every good boyfriend all know "of course honey, I love it when you express yourself, very much"

That seemed to please the princess, and then she moved on to another topic, about how she wanted to make a small project about stray cats around the kingdom and getting new families to take care of them since it's the least she can do for Tom, who was now appointed to Arendelle's official Cat master and Adviser, as she continued making new ideas for this project, her Elsa dilemma completely forgotten

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back to Elsa, she looked over to her shoulder to see the village of Arendelle, and she smiled to herself in triumph, she completely got out of Arendelle undetected.<p>

Now walking into a nice wide clearing and looked around to see any signs of life around her and found none, she began her work

Feeling the icy glow on her fingertips, she let loose a jet blast of ice on the ground, creating a patch of ice on the floor and it began to rise and take shape

Elsa concentrated hard and willed the ice to shape it into the form she wanted, it took a few minutes before Elsa finally finished and took a step back to look at the figure

It was her sister smiling at her, the one that brightens up her day, the one that helped her pull through the hardships they've encountered together, the one she saw when her sister thawed after -

_"I froze her heart"_ Elsa thought, suddenly feeling guilty but pushed it aside, not wanting to dwell on this thoughts, after all, Anna was the one who assured her that it was completely an accident and she didn't even mean it

Gaining back her confidence, she shot a blast of ice at the very center of the clearing, soon, the ice began to rise just enough to reach her height as she flicked her wrists, making motions using it as the structure now begins to take shape; creating a beautiful ice palace, not bigger than the one she had up on the North Mountain but still would take anyone's breathe away, mainly Arendelle's Ice Master and Deliverer

Once she finished putting her signature snowflake and every single detail she just placed on the ice that she imagined from her mind, she looked up to her creation and smiled wide, proud of her handiwork, and decided that's enough building for awhile and hoped that Kai wouldn't be too angry at her for 'choosing to run off like some child' as he would sometimes put it when he was mad when she did something irresponsible

It was a good thing, she sent Tom to distract the old butler, after getting a spell from Grand Pabbie that would help Tom talk to them and a spell for Elsa for her allergies to cats, she saw it fit that he should stay and move in the castle with his sister; after all, they used to live there before.

Angelo too was invited but he said that the street life was more of his thing and that lead to Tom and Angelo parting ways and a kiss from Angela, causing the two sisters to laugh at how adorable that was

Smiling at the memory, Elsa began to walked back to her castle, unbeknownst to her, two small birds watched her go, as they glanced at each other, they flew to the air in a circle like motion and swooped down, their target; the statue's head, and it fell on the soft patch of grass, breaking it into pieces, the two birds, gone after that.

As if by magic, one of the two birds began to talk but no voice coming out of its beak, but in its mind:

_"Master, did you like what you saw?"_

_"Indeed, a fine job if I say so myself, the Snow Queen is very powerful, I saw how she held back during her little 'playtime' but that could be arranged, in the meantime, carry on and I'll be meeting you there in the festival"_

_"Of course master, but if I may ask, why not take the girl by force?"_

The voice chuckled at that and said_ "All, will be revealed soon enough"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's about it! Stay tuned folks and sorry if it took so long, school is definitely not cool, you know? XD I'm open for your thoughts and how can I improve it (aside from grammar coz I got my brother to remind me about it, 247) XD Anyway, hoped you liked it guys!**

**-TheLoneKid**


End file.
